


Podfic: Shifter

by WingofCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental secret relationship, DCBB 2015, Dean and Cas being adorable, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kinda, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Sam's a bit dense, casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingofCastiel/pseuds/WingofCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you want me to say, Cas? My brother, who I haven't seen in eleven years, just popped up out of nowhere and wants to join our hunt. My brother, who was raised by my dad and has no idea what we've been up to, wants to hang out with us—"<br/> "Why is that such a bad thing, Dean?"<br/> A pause. "You know what my dad was like."</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Cas and Dean have everything figured out, and it's Sam that's the idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Shifter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLini (GaucheGirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LadyLini+%28GaucheGirl%29).
  * Inspired by [Shifter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097461) by [LadyLini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLini/pseuds/LadyLini). 



> Hi!  
> I've never done a podfic before, so be warned. Also, a bit of chapter 2 is a bit wacky, but worry not, it goes back to normal again soon enough. It'd be so kind of you to leave a comment, so I know what you think :) 
> 
> Also a big thanks to LadyLini, who let me abuse her work ;)

Link to podfic: [x](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/shifter)


End file.
